Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 14 Rise of Lioness in Jo-Lan1
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness finds out that she has Jo-Lan and is confused by it but she must stop Guan and Magness as well as help Axel regain his confidence of finding his Dad. Rated T to Be Safe. LionessxAxel


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 14 Rise of Lioness in Jo Lan part 1

While Lioness was doing Capoeira when she did something she never thought she'd do….Jo-Lan.

"How the heck did I do that?" asked Lioness. "I must tell Axel."

"Lioness are you ok?" asked Axel.

"Yeah you may think this weird Axel but I seem to have Jo-Lan but I don't know how I gained Jo-Lan." Replied Lioness.

"I think that is something only for you to learn I can only tell you this that I will help you through this." Promised Axel.

Then Garrett came in.

"Lioness, Axel Guan and Magness are back." He told them.

"Lioness can go I'm not in the mood." Said Axel.

"Axel are you ok?" asked Lioness.

"Yeah I'm fine let's see if we can use your Jo-Lan against Guan." Said Axel.

"Wait-wait Lioness knows his Jo-Lan?" asked Garrett.

"Yes." Replied Lioness and Axel at the same time.

"My gosh King, Hawk, Shark and Rachel must know." Said Garrett.

"Yes if you two will excuse me I must find Dad now Guan is distracted." said Axel and he vanished.

"Axel's been feeling down for days." Explained Lioness.

"Ah I see." Replied Garrett.

"Now to let Guan and Magness see what is coming to them." Said Lioness as she got ready for battle.

"Did I hear that right cousin Lioness has Jo-Lan?" asked Eliza.

"Yes." Replied Garrett.

"I was expecting this for 3 months." Said Dragon. "And so did Mr Lee."

"Yes I did." Replied Mr Lee.

"Ok what can we do to help them?" asked King.

"You can help me get the cell that should stop Magness's powers for good." Instructed Garrett.

Meanwhile Axel was searching at every place he knew that the Serpent's Tail had a base at but he couldn't find his Dad anywhere.

"I wish I could find you Dad I mustn't give up now ah who am I kidding I'll never find you Dad." Sighed Axel sadly and teleported back to Landmark City. "I couldn't find Dad anywhere."

He told Shark and Pipeline.

"I told you it was futile." Said Hawk then King threw a bucket of bolts at him.

"Shut up Hawk and help him find his Dad." Ordered King crossly.

"Who cares about Manning's dad he is dead." Cackled Magness.

"Dead wrong Magness." Said Lioness as she did Capoeira on Magness and Jo-Lan on Guan.

"THIS BATTLE IS FUTILE LEONE!" yelled Guan. "MANNING WILL NEVER GET HIS DAD NOT EVEN WHEN I HAVE THE EARTH UNDER MY CONTROL!"

"NO THE EARTH IS MINE!" yelled Magness as they battled. "YOU WILL NOT ONLY DEAL WITH LEONE BUT ME AS WELL GUAN SINCE JO-LAN IS USELESS ON ME!"

"You have weird enemies Shark pal." Said Pipeline.

"Maybe but I make up with best friends you included." Said Shark.

"Axel help us fight Guan and Magness." Said King.

"What's the point I can't find Dad." Sighed Axel. "You guys don't seem to bothered."

"That's so not true Axel I care I have been looking for your dad for as long as you." Said Lioness as she kicked Magness in the face.

"REALLY LEONE THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH SEBASTIAN MANNING AND HIS SON!" yelled Guan.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM AXEL YOU WILL GET YOUR DAD I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" yelled Lioness.

"Brave words Lioness since you will be dead." Cackled Magness.

"That's what you think." Said Rachel and punched Magness in the face.

"MANNING YOU WILL NEVER GET YOUR DAD BACK ACCEPT IT!" yelled Guan.

"Oh gosh." Cried Garrett.

"Garrett we must help Axel regain his confidence help us stop Guan and Magness and try and help Axel." Instructed Lioness.

"Ok Lioness." Agreed Garrett.

"YOU ARE ALL FOOLS!" cackled Magness. "Too bad Lioness you can't Manning now."

"YES I CAN MAGNESS!" called Lioness. "OK here goes Jo-Lan kick!"

And she kicked Guan into Magness.

"AH YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Magness and Guan angrily.

"Axel's hiding himself behind a table upset that he won't find his Dad." Said Rachel.

"Well he will find his Dad I just know it." Said Lioness.

"I appreciate what you're doing Lioness but it isn't working." Sighed Axel. "I failed to find Dad."

"NO! No you didn't you will find your Dad I promise!" called Lioness. "Don't give up hope."

Then Magness punched Lioness.

"Shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Cackled Magness.

"You shouldn't think you're so clever." Said Lioness as she kicked Magness into a wall knocking her out. "NOW FOR GUAN!"

Then out of no way Guan threw Lioness over a stair case.

"Oh no!" cried Lioness. "HELP! HELP! HELP!"

(Guan cackles)

To Be Continued


End file.
